


Power

by Musical_Fandom



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Short One Shot, Spoilers, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Fandom/pseuds/Musical_Fandom
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Power

When Satanael shot Yaldabaoth, Akira could feel the power running through him. His very being seemed alight with it. Borrowed from the masses, stolen from Yaldabaoth. It felt like he could do anything, in fact, it was very likely he could.

Akira willed Yaldabaoth's Mementos away. He watched his friends' amazement at the sight. It truly was something to see. Distortion flying away looking like shards of stained glass with none of the danger. Akira set the world right but the power still ran through him. He wasn't done, he could do _more_. He could do _anything_.

Akira could hear the silent call of the masses. All at once, he knew how the God of Control had felt. Such power at his fingertips felt intoxicating. If he wanted to, he could likely destroy everything. He would never but the ability to do so gave him a lot to think about. He decided he wouldn't be destroying anything. No, he could fix it. Akira would fix everything, the corrupt power that flowed through his veins like blood would let him change the world how he saw fit.

Akira sent his friends away. Only Morgana seemed to realize what was happening when he was forced out of the timeless space they were in. Faintly, he could hear Arsène whisper once he was alone but it was nothing compared to the overwhelming roar of public will. Arsène was unimportant now, he had gone past the role of trickster, he was a _God_ now.


End file.
